


Accidentally Evesdropping

by Roxy50angel



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, au where the Gwen Arthur thing didn’t happen, evesdropping, gwen plotting, oblivious boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxy50angel/pseuds/Roxy50angel
Summary: Arthur changes? Love? I don’t really want to explain this one. It was fun though.





	Accidentally Evesdropping

Arthur was walking to his chambers when he heard it.  
“Oh my goodness! You’re so funny.” The voice was feminine, and quite flirtatious.  
“We really should hang out more, Merlin.” He heard her giggle again, except this time it burned his insides. He stopped in his tracks, his heart pounding. Merlin had a girlfriend?.. Or at least a romantic interest? The thought unsettled Arthur.  
“Uh, Yeah. We should meet up later. It’s great to see you, Lidi.” Merlin. His voice was soft and awkward.  
“You mean... A date?” She gasped, excitedly. Arthur stopped breathing for a second, trying not to focus on the fact Merlin was going on a date. He didn’t know why it was such an unbearable fact, but he did know the feeling had to be repressed.  
“No! I-I mean you’re sweet and all, but... Uh, I don’t think of you in... THAT way, Lydia.” Merlin had seemed panicked, he was stuttering and his voice was about three times higher.  
“Was it something I did?” She whined, pitifully Arthur added.  
“No- No! Of course not! I-I Just... I’m not really that, uh... attracted to girls.” Merlin admitted, Arthur could almost hear his gaze sheepishly turning to the floor. He could almost taste the lie. There was a pause in conversation, Lydia allowing Merlin to get his thoughts in order.  
“So you like boys? Is this true?” Lydia spoke softly and she didn’t sound hurt. She didn’t even sound surprised.  
“Uh... Yeah?” The manservant had sighed, sounding a little uncomfortable.  
“I KNEW IT! Your mom owes me three coins!” The woman yelled.  
“My mother assumed I was straight?”  
“No, she said that I wouldn’t be able to get you to admit you weren’t.”  
“You are evil.”  
“I’m going to take that as a compliment! Anyway, you find any cute boys?”  
“LIDI!”  
“What?!”  
“You just- you just don’t say things like that!”  
“That means you have!” Arthur was sure that this “Lydia” had a shit-eating grin on her face.  
“I have not!”  
“You’re lying~”  
“I am not!”  
“Yes you are! You have the same expression as when you told everyone you didn’t make the cake float!”  
“I did not! That was years ago, and there is no supporting evidence.”  
“You were the only sorcerer there.” Lydia’s comment made Arthur freeze. What was the meaning of this? Merlin wasn’t a sorcerer! He couldn’t be!.. It was probably a joke between friends, like some kind of code.  
“Shh! Someone might hear you! If I get caught being a sorcerer I will be killed!” Okay... Not a code.  
“And how many times have you saved the King’s life with magic?” Saved his life? Merlin had used magic to save Arthur’s life?  
“I know! I know!”  
“I’m worried for you. You’re working a thankless job for Arthur, you’re hiding your true self, lest you be killed, you are still an apprentice for gaius, and you’re saving Arthur’s life when you get spare tim from that! When do you sleep!?”  
“I sleep.”  
“That doesn’t answer my question.”  
“I-I slept last night.”  
“For how long?”  
Silence...  
“Merlin!”  
Silence...  
“Ugh! If you weren’t so smitten for the king, I might be able to slap some sense into you!” Arthur heard Lydia leave as Merlin spluttered out refusals. 

 

——————————

“Merlin!” Arthur had called for his presence.  
“Yes, Sire?”  
“Take the next few days off.”  
“May I inquire why you aren’t being so prattish?”  
Arthur shoved him off with a wave of his hand and a vague explanation.  
“When you return, be well rested. I wish to discuss changing a very important law.”

——————————

The next time Athur heard it was during a ball.  
“And he just let you off? For a week?” A male voice, Gwaine.  
“Yeah. I don’t understand!” That was definitely Merlin.  
“You know, Arthur treats you extremely well for someone says means nothing to him.” Leon seemed tired.  
“I think you’re the only one who’s even dared to insult him!” Gwaine exclaimed.  
“I just say it how I see it. When someone’s a Prat, they’re a prat!” Merlin laughed, a sadnes hidden behind his giggles.  
“You know, after all your loyalty... He should consider you a friend... Or at least a trusted ally.” Leon frowned.  
“Well, sometimes things have to be how they are.” Merlin seemed dejected.  
“You know, after all the times you’ve risked your life to save his. And how he treats you, still like the dirt beneath his feet! I would have left.” Gwaine sighed.  
“If I wasn’t who I am today, If I was in your position... I would have run!” He corrected himself.  
“You know how many servants Uther sent running! Arthur, while still better, needs to learn to respect you.” He finally decided on.  
“I am merely a servant.” Merlin growled, looking away.  
“That’s the problem!” Leon huffed.

—————————

“Thank you, Merlin.”  
“Are you okay, Sire?”  
“Yes. I am fine. Can’t I just thank you?!”  
“Uh...”  
“Sorry.” Arthur sighed.  
“You’re a prat.”  
“You’re a girl.”  
“But... Uh... I care about you, idiot.” Arthur added, quickly turning back to his desk.

—————————

Arthur kept accidentally eavesdropping! He couldn’t escape it!  
“Merlin! Did you know Arthur does this?”  
“Merlin, do you know Arthur does that?”  
Every day! Never ending! But that didn’t help from his embarrassment of the new Arthur-Merlin gossip.  
“Merlin! Did you see the heart eyes Arthur was giving you?”  
“Hey, Merlz! D’ja know Art’r was blush’n at ‘cha?”  
“Merlin, you’re so blind! How can you be so oblivious! Arthur is in love with you!”  
This kind of talk really bothered Arthur... Why? Because it was probably true... Yes! Arthur was admiring Merlin’s features at dinner! And, yes! Arthur was feeling rather flushed when Merlin sneezed so adorably. And, Yes! Arthur may be the tiniest bit infatuated with Merlin! But it didn’t mean anything.

————————

Merlin was looking through some complaint reports, Arthur watching intently.  
“There are, uh... There have been some accusations of you sleeping with Queen Gyran...”  
“Merlin.”  
“I know I shouldn’t be involved but if you were uh... being intimate with her-“  
“Merlin!”  
“You should plan to be we-“  
“MERLIN!”  
“Ah!... Yes, Si-Mmph!” Merlin was cut of by a pair of lips on his own. A mere second after the kiss began, Arthur ended it.  
“Merlin, my heart belongs to someone else.”  
Their lips met and the world stopped spinning, if only for a moment.

———————

“Do you think they fell for it?” Gwen asked.  
“They are the most oblivious idiots in the world, G.” Lancelot laughed.


End file.
